ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Monastery of Spinjitzu
The Monastery of Spinjitzu is a structure built atop the tallest of the Mountains of Impossible Height. It originally served as the home of the First Spinjitzu Master, who raised his sons Garmadon and Wu within its protective walls. While here, Garmadon was corrupted by the venom of the young Great Devourer. After their father passed away, Wu and Garmadon inherited the Monastery, with Wu using it to train Morro while Garmadon trained under Master Chen, When Garmadon's corruption consumed him, he tried stealing the Golden Weapons; after a fight with Wu, he was banished to the Underworld. Many years later, Wu assembled a team of Ninja that comprised of Cole, Kai, Jay, and Zane. The group used the monastery as their headquarters before it was burned down by the Hypnobrai tribe. Years later, the Ninja briefly met at the monastery's ruins after Nadakhan framed them for a series of crimes. Due to Jay's final wish, recent events were undone and this meeting never happened. On the Day of the Departed, Wu returned to the monastery to commemorate his father. While there, he was faced with Morro, who sought his help to counteract Yang's plans. Some time after Garmadon was defeated, the Monastery was rebuilt by the Ninja, and a mural of most of their past adventures was painted on the temple's wall. History One day, when Wu and Garmadon were young, they were sparring using their father's katanas in the courtyard. During the fight, Garmadon disarmed his brother and sent the katana flying over the wall. Fearing what lay outside, the younger brother refused to retrieve it, so Garmadon went himself. It was there that he was bitten by the Great Devourer and infected with evil. The First Spinjitzu Master eventually found him, though was unable to cure his son who slowly fell under its influence. The First Spinjitzu Master eventually died and the Monastery was left in the care of his sons. Centuries later, Garmadon left to train under Master Chen, and Wu encountered a young child, Morro, who was looking through the Monastery's trash cans in search of food. Wu took pity on him and trained him in the ways of the Ninja. He soon discovered that Morro was a descendant of the Elemental Master of Wind and believed him to be the Green Ninja. This ended up being his greatest regret as the thought of the power that came with the title made Morro incredible arrogant and he flew into a fit of rage when the Golden Weapons did not choose him. Pilot Episodes Way of the Ninja Master Wu took Kai to the Monastery to train him in the ways of the ninja. After several days of failure on the training course, Kai succeeded in mastering it. That night while Kai was preparing for bed inside the Monastery's bathroom, Cole, Jay, and Zane snuck in and confronted him. The Golden Weapon The fight took them out into the courtyard where Kai activated the training course to use to his advantage. Their fight was eventually stopped by Wu, and after the Master explained their objective, they all left in search of the first weapon. Mini-Movies Flight of the Dragon Ninja The Ninja race back to the Monastery on their Dragons for "training." The New Masters of Spinjitzu Kruncha and Nuckal traveled to the Monastery to steal the Ninjas' Golden Weapons. However, they were unable to control their powers and activated the training course, which Kai claimed was broken again. An Underworldly Takeover While drinking tea in the Monastery, Wu explained to Cole how Garmadon might of gained control of the Skeleton army. Battle Between Brothers In a flashback, Wu told Zane how he and Garmadon fought over the Golden Weapons in the Monastery before his kimono saved him and trapped Garmadon in the Underworld. Rise of the Snakes Rise of the Snakes Some time after the Ninja returned to Ninjago, pens for their dragons were carved out of the mountain below the monastery. With Ninjago in an era of peace, the Ninja spent most of their time playing video games in the monastery's living room while Wu spent his time meditating in his quarters. This made them ill equipped for when Nya arrived with news that Garmadon had returned and they were sent fumbling around when attempting to go after him. While the Ninja were gone, Nya used the time to practice on the training course, though was forced to give it up when the Ninja returned and intended to hold a Green Ninja tournament in the courtyard. Home When Wu and Nya left the monastery to pick up the Ninja from Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress, they returned, only to see it has been burned down by the Hypnobrai. Tick Tock (Flashback) In a flashback, Garmadon and Wu were sparring with each other at the Monastery when Wu lost his katana over the wall. Garmadon went to retrieve it, but was bitten by the Great Devourer in the process. The First Spinjitzu Master brought him to a bedroom when he found him outside. Wrong Place, Wrong Time The Ninja, who had gone back in time, went to the monastery to kidnap Nya so the future wouldn't change. While Cole, Zane, and Jay kidnap Nya and fight their past selves, Kai inspires the Kai of the past to become a Ninja. Possession Ghost Story Wu trained Morro in the Monastery to become the Green Ninja. When that backfired, he left the Monastery's gates open for Morro to return from his journey to find the First Spinjitzu Master's tomb, but he never did. Skybound Public Enemy Number One After the Ninja were framed for a crime spree, they met up at the ruins of the monastery to discuss their next steps. Day of the Departed Wu later returned to the monastery's ruins on the Day of the Departed in order to honor the memory of his father. As Wu contemplated the meaning of the eclipse, he was approached by Morro. Wu initially expected a confrontation with his former student, only to learn that Morro had come to warn him regarding Yang's intentions and the peril faced by the Ninja. The two then left on the Destiny's Bounty. The Hands of Time The Hands of Time Wu would return to the monastery, which now had several flowers around the area. As Wu looked at his watch, a vortex opened above the monastery, where Acronix landed in the center of the courtyard. Noticing how old Wu was since he last saw him, Acronix taunted him before he also told the elderly master that his monastery has seen better days, something that annoyed Wu. At the Ninjago Museum of History, Cole discovers a portrait of Young Garmadon and Wu fighting two unknown men at the monastery. There, P.I.X.A.L. analyzes the picture, saying it dates back forty years during the Serpentine War. Eventually, Dr. Saunders enters the room, with Lloyd questioning the portrait. Saunders states that it holds no historical significance, saying it was a myth; a folktale. Saunders explains the myth involved two warriors referred to as "The Hands of Time," saying they could control time. Back at the monastery, Wu and Acronix get into a fight, where they fought all around the ruins of the monastery. Eventually, the Forward Time Blade lands in the center courtyard, causing time to skip an entire minute. There, Acronix takes ahold of the weapon and uses it to strike Wu with a "Time Punch," sending him into the rubble. Eventually, Acronix knocks Wu off the cliff holding the monastery, where he managed to grab ahold of a branch. Eventually, the Ninja arrive in the Destiny's Bounty 2.0, where they eventually fight Acronix. In their ensuing battle, the monastery catches fire again, with Jay stating "this place can't take a break". Eventually, Acronix uses the Time Blade to escape the monastery. The group eventually search the area, with Cole finding Wu hanging for his life. As the branch broke off, Wu started to fall, but was saved just in time by Cole. After Wu explains they don't have much time, they leave the monastery. The Hatching (Flashback) After the Elemental Masters' victory over the Serpentine War, the Masters went back to the monastery. Later, the Elemental Masters fought the twins a second time at the monastery, but this time, gained victory. Lost in Time The Time Twins went back in time to just after their past selves fled from the Elemental Masters. They arrived at the monastery and attacked the Elemental Masters before Kai and Nya arrived. At the end, the twins were forced to retreat from the era and Wu told his younger self to gather the tea to erase everyone's memories to restore the timeline. After Hunted Some time after Hunted, the Monastery was rebuilt by the Ninja and moved back in their old home. March of the Oni The Darkness Comes In the Monastery, Jay practiced how to ask Nya to be his Yang on Kai. After Dareth and Nya walked in, she said Wu is observing the murals in the courtyard. When they went to visit him, they saw Firstbourne crash on the side of the mountain with Faith in her claw. They carried the latter inside the Monastery to have her heal. Endings The Ninja and Garmadon return to the Monastery, and soon the Oni arrive. The Ninja fight them on the steps leading to the Monastery, but the Oni drive them back into the Monastery. With no options left, the Ninja use the Tornado of Creation and successfully get rid of the Oni. They celebrate and make a new mural on the wall. Description The Monastery was built atop the tallest of the Mountains of Impossible Height. With the only means of accessing it being a winding set of stairs carved out of the Mountain, reaching it was an incredibly tedious venture, especially for the Postman who had to scale it daily. The Monastery is hexagonal in shape, with the main building built out of the three back walls. A tall white wall with red highlights and black shingle roofing protected the other three sides with a heavy wooded door carved out of the center one. Between the wall and the building was a large courtyard that held a retractable training course, which could be activated using a secret button in a dragon statue by the main gate. Training course The main courtyard of the monastery holds the training equipment which can be lowered into the floor to provide more space using a button inside a dragon statue by the main entrance. Wu's quarters Located in the center of the building, Wu's quarters were simple in design with the only furniture being a cabinet that he held the last Sacred Flute in, and a bowl of Spirit Smoke that he used to meditate. Inhabitants Prior to Destruction *Wu *Kai *Jay *Cole *Zane *Nya *Fire Dragon *Earth Dragon *Ice Dragon *Lightning Dragon Former *First Spinjitzu Master *Garmadon *Morro Current *Wu *Kai *Jay *Cole *Zane *Nya *Lloyd Appearances Trivia *The Ninja together with Wu, rebuild the Monastery in Fired Up!. *According to Master Wu in TFTMOS, only the most essential and important people, places and things go on the murals. Gallery Mon46.png|The Monastery centuries after the First Spinjitzu Master's death. Monastery.png MoSEp12.png MoSEp13.png MoSEp14.png MoSEp16.png MoSEp17.png RuinsOfHome.png|The monastery ruins. MoS56Mon.png DoDMonRuins.png DoDMonSky.png SoRMonastery.png|In Shadow of Ronin MonasteryDimensions.png|As seen in LEGO Dimensions InsideMonasteryDimensions.png|The interior in LEGO Dimensions CptMonastery.png MoS74IronDoomArrives.png|The Iron Doom arriving at the monastery forty years in the past. MoS74PastmeetsFuture.png|Future Krux and Acronix confront the past Elemental Masters. Blades of Time.png|Wu and Garmadon with the Time Blades at the monastery after defeating the Time Twins. MoS67YoungHoT.png|Krux and Acronix battling Wu and Garmadon at the monastery prior to losing their powers HoTTimePowers.jpeg|Acronix and Krux about to lose their powers LNJ-RewardTout-Reveal-HoTBook.png Mission3 lnj dojomaster.png LegacyNinja.png BAE96941-432C-43B0-A417-5FE6F905AB52.jpeg Legacy Ninja Training.jpg De:Kloster des Spinjitzu Category:Locations Category:Fire Category:Earth Category:Lightning Category:Ice Category:2012 Category:2011 Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:Ninja Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Ninja's Homes Category:Possession Category:2017 Category:The Hands of Time Category:Buildings Category:2019 Category:Masters/Sensei Category:March of the Oni Category:2018 Category:Tales from the Monastery of Spinjitzu Category:Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu